Te doy mi primer amor
by catartulina-chan
Summary: Serías capaz de perseguir un objetivo sin cambiarlo? Conquistar a alguien de a poco? Enamorarte de su temperamento,su simpatía su manera de ser, su manera de hablar , enamorarte completamente hasta los pies de alguien a quien solo lo viste una vez? A quien crees que te odia?, suñas con él y él contigo? Podría ser incluso por el hilo del destino, o no? Así fue cuando ella se enamoró
1. El encuentro

Te doy mi Primer Amor

Cap. 1 ''El encuentro''

Otra vez...otra vez estaba sentada en la escalera de la azotea,sola,desde que gajeel-sama se fue suspendido por golpear a alguien y ganarse el castigo de un mes fuera de esta academia,he vuelto a mis antiguos días solitarios de cuando apenas tengo memorias,me llamo juvia Loxar , tengo 17 años,soy una joven enmancipada por asi decirlo y también la burla de algunos de los estudiantes de la prestigiosa academia Fairy Tail.

Creía que todo me estaba matando de a poco...TODO...burlas golpes...etc etc...pero mi vida dio un giro inesperado cuando casi soy testigo de un suicidio...y quien pensaria que la persona que mejoraria mi vida sería aquel que casi muere.

POV NARRADOR:

Juvia habia podido encontrar alfin un lugar donde comer tranquilamente su obento,donde estaría alejada de Cherry una chica que comenzó a hacerle la vida imposible a juvia después de que algunos rumores salieran a la luz,pero dejemos eso de lado por ahora, lo más importante está a punto de empezar,retomando el tema,juvia estaba guardando su obento ya que el timbre para entar a clases había sonado,ordeno sus cosas, y al pasar por el pasillo del segundo piso notó algo que la dejó congelada, alguien en la azotea estaba a punto de saltar desde esa altura ...¿ cómo nadie lo notaba más que ella?'debió ser por que todos estaban apresurados para no llegar tarde a sus salones, juvia seguia plasmada a la ventana diciendo en su mente ''No saltes...por favor no saltes'',por alguna razón el corsage la invadió, no le importó que se cayera su obento,no le importó chocar con algún estudiante...no le importo ser humillada las veces que se caía al tratar de pasar entre esa multitud ,solo le intetesaba salvar a aquella persona,y cuando alfin llegó a la azotea dio el grito de ''NO SALTES NO SEAS IMBÉCIL''.

Aquella persona la miró y fue retrocediendo de la orilla de la azotea...un silencio largo inundaba el ambiente acompañado de la agitada respiración de la chica , provocada por la angustia, el miedo y el cansancio de correr como loca por los pasillos.

POV GRAY:

¿ Qué? ¿cuándo llegó esta chica?¿ cómo supo que yo...?...quién es esta mujer... es muy molesta con solo mirarla.

\- por qué me dices imbécil?!...¿ qué haces tú aquí?!- pregunté alterado ya que de seguro iría a hablar de esto con el director de la academia...mi padre...maldito viejo.

-N...no...em...no...PUES LE DIJE IMBÉCIL POR INTENTAR MATARSE...-juvia controla tus impulsos...por que a juvia le dará tanto miedo hablar con la gente...

-tch! Y quién eres tú para venir a decirme eso? Yo no estaba a punto de saltar T-O-N-T-A-le dije en un tono burlesco.

-No trate a juvia de tonta por favor!

-¿ quién es juvia?- busque con la mirada pero no había nadie aparte de nosotros dos.

-juvia es juvia!

-¿Qué demonios? , oye estas loca aqui no hay nadie más!-ya me estaba comenzando a cabrear esta chica- dime tu nombre

-Juvia

-ahhh...asi que te llamas así... Y por qué demonios hablas en tercera persona? Eso es ridículo para alguien de tu edad-en ese momento me di cuenta...soy un insensible de mierda.-

-...

se quedó callada un buen rato , !Gracias Dios Mio!...,pero al observarla bien me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar, sus ojos estaban al extremo de romper en llanto- Oye...perdón , no quise ofenderte, no fue mi intención.

-j..juvia pensó que usted la trataria mejor...juvia vino lo más rápido que pudo para que usted no cometiera una locura...a juvia no le importo caerse mientras corría , usted es un mal agradecido.

-Caerte?- en ese momento me di cuenta,traia su respiración agitada y ademas su rodilla con raspones y rastros de sangre...-yo no te pedí que vinieras- ! Demonios gray! QUÉ TE CUESTA DECIR UN SIMPLE GRACIAS?!, soy un maldito insensible.

\- pero juvia igual vino!- no puede ser...esta chica me recuerda a Ur...mi tutora que fue casi una madre.. Agache la mirada la cual por alguna razon me llevo al pecho de '' juvia''...su piel era muy blanca, cadi parecia como una muñeca de porcelana ... Pero también lo que mas me llamo la atencion fue la mancha roja que se notaba en su blusa...¿ si dijo que se cayó por mi culpa , también eso es mi culpa? , ¿ con que se habrá golpeado ? , parcia algo grave pero...- Tienes sangre en tu blusa.

-ah?-dijo sorprendida..qué acaso esta mujer está sorda!

\- te digo que tienes sangre en tu blusa- en ese momento se dio cuenta y quedo mirando la mancha por un buen rato y su mirada estaba casi perdida en el vacío.- ve a la enfermería se ve que es algo grave- dije despreocupado.

-no importa-¿ qué no importa?! Por dios esta casi desangrandose y le da igual!

\- no puedes entrar a clases así e igual el profesor te enviará a la enfermería.

-dije que no importa , el profesor ya me ha visto en estas condiciones- dijo desviando la mirada un poco desanimada.

-y qué te dice tu profesor?, obviamente que vayas a la enfermería.

\- EL PROFESOR JOSÉ-SAMA DICE QUE DEBO SER MÁS FUERTE Y AGUANTAR EL DOLOR! - Qué... Enserio los profesores podian decir algo asi?- entonces yo te llevaré a la enfermería quieras o no-la agarré de un brazo y me la llevé a rastras hasta la puerta de la azotea.

-la señorita enfermera debe estar en su horario de descanso, no debemos molestarla- mierda es verdad, la enfermera va a almorzar a su casa-.

-lo ve? , juvia tiene que ir a clases al igual que usted , así que por favor suelte a juvia

-mmm...no, no quiero , lo siento pero no dejaré que te vayas con una herida que esta abierta-

\- le dije que la enfermería esta cerra- le interrumpi en ese momento

-si , está cerrada, pero yo estoy aquí-

-disculpe?

-saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo del pantalón y una botella pequeña de alcohol que le quité a una amiga- habré tu blusa- una cachetada me llegó en ese momento.

-PERVERTIDO-dijo casi gritando asi que no quedó mas remedio que tapar su boca con mi mano mientras que con qla otra habría su blusa un poco nervioso,si en ese momento hubiera llegado un profesor no sé que me habría pasado,trague ondo de los nervios. Puse un poco de alcohol en el pañuelo y lo presioné un poco en su herida para no causarle mas daño, obviamente gimió de dolor como cualquiera lo haría- por dios,quedate quieta!-no me gustaba ver a la gente en esas condiciones, menos si era una mujer,me demoré diez minutos en limpiarle la herida y había dejado de sangrar.- y bien..No vas a agradecerme?.

-juvia no le pidió que hiciera esto!

\- yo tampoco te pedí que vinieras, así que estamos a mano!-me miro sorprendida, acaso no cree que puedo ser buena persona? Tch¡

\- gr..gracias, juvia se lo agradece mucho- se soltó de mi agarre y me agradecio con una reverencia.

El timbre sono para salir de clases ¿ cuánto tiempo estuvimos aquí?, aclaré un poco mi voz- oye,juvia verdad?

-si

-no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto ok? Por que o si no verás las consecuencias- eso no es lo que queria decir , aghhh creo que la Asusté , bueno así ya no se me acercará si es que me ve en la academia.

-me miro congelada y después salio corriendo de aquel lugar.

Creo que si la asuste, y no le dije gracias...soy un maldito!, cuando yo también me estaba marchando con mis cosas me llamó la atención un obento tirado en el suelo,lo recogi y la pañoleta decia : Juvia Loxar , 2°A.

Mierda...esto aún no acaba.


	2. Ojo por ojo, Diente por diente

Cap 2: ojo por ojo, diente por diente y vida por vida.

Pov Gray:

Apenas llegué a mi casa me fui a encerrar en mi habitación, no llegaria nadie por mucho tiempo así que otra vez me quedaria solo por horas hasta que cayera la noche , estaba mirando el techo sin razón alguna, siempre me pierdo en mi propia mente , las horas pasaban y pasaban , antes anhelaba que mis padres llegaran y que asi cenaramos juntos como siempre lo haciamos, eso solo cuando tenia seis años y mi vida por asi decirlo era perfecta...hasta que murió mi madre en un accidente provocado por mi culpa , desde entonces mi padre me odia.

Estaba tan aburrido , no sabia que hacer, entonces decidí ordenar mi bolso para mañana y eso que rara vez lo hago. Mientras sacaba mis cuadernos rocé con una pañoleta la cual cubria un obento- esto es de ella- me quede mirándolo por un buen momento, aquel género estaba sucio por que quién sabe cuantas pisadas recibió, aún así Sonreí, recorde el momento en el cual casi acabo con mi vida de no ser por una entrometida de ojos azules , de cabello largo del mismo color y ondulado en las puntas...¡GRAY QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!, esa entrometida...aghhh...por qué demonios tuvo que llegar?!. Soy un idiota...no lo pensé bien...¿por qué suicidarme? éste no soy yo...en vez de agradecerle solo la espanté, ni un gracias salió de mi boca cuando es lo que más quiero decirle ahora...no debí ser tan brusco...pero igual la ayude con su herida , eso es algo según yo, pero,¿ cómo se habrá hecho esa herida? No creo que fuera por una caída, era más sangre de la que salia de su rodilla...pues será, no debo pensar mas en ella , mañana le devolveré su cosa esta...como se llama...a si...su cosa para cubrir un obento, sí... Se lo entrego y se acaba este capitulo de mi vida, nuna más la volveré a ver.

Pov Juvia:

Llegué a mi casa, lo primero que ise fue bañarme, aún me duele un poco la herida , luego de la ducha eché a lavar mi blusa...es verdad, tenía mucha sangre y no me di cuenta,de no ser por aquel suicida juvia no se hubiera dado cuenta de su herida , pero aghhh...juvia no puede creer que la haya tratado mal después de que evitara que se suicidara, pero que tonto , además amenazó a juvia ¿ quién se cree ese idiota? Odio a los hombres que intimidan a las mujeres y al parecer él ahora odia a juvia , pero juvia debe admitir que no estaba mal, digo tenía linda cara y lindos ojos...y su voz ronca era tan seeexy,-NO!-qué esta pensando juvia?no no no no...nooo...será que a juvia le gusta ese tsundere suicida?NO...e..esto debe ser debido al cansancio que siente juvia...sí eso debe ser...a juvia jamás, jamás, jamás le gustara alguien como él...bahh! Me iré a dormir en vez de estar pensando estupideces!, mañana ordenaré las cosas para la academia, ahora juvia solo quiere dormir.

Pov Narrador :

Llegaba un nuevo día y las alarmas de dos adolescentes sonaban repetidas veces ya que ninguno hacia caso almdespertador, y cuando ya el sonido los sacaba de sus casillas decidieron apagarlos..pero hay se dieron cuenta de que ya eran un poco mas de las ocho de la mañana,

-MIERDA-decia un chico de cabellos puntiagudos

-MIERDA-gritab una chica de cabellos azules

Ambos chicos se apuraron lo más que pudieron para tener todo listo para ir a la academia,desayunaron lo que pudieron agarrar que fuera comestible, y corrían a toda velocidad desde sus casas para llegar lo más rápido posible a clases. Al llegar ambos con la respiración agitada se dirigieron a sus salones, una chica entraba algo apenada a la clase pidiendo disculpas al profesor y siendo abucheada por cherry y su grupo de amigas, mientras que un ojigris entraba sigilosamente como un gato a su salón , los alumnos se reían por lo bajo ya que aquel chico intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible para que el profesor no lo notara , pero para su mala suerte chocó su cabeza contra su silla siendo descubierto por su profesor.

-estas son horas de llegar señor Fullbuster?- decía el profesor gilgarts

-para mi si lo son- decia desinteresado el tsundere.

\- sientate- decia cabreado por la actitud de gray.

Mientras la clase se reia de la acción del fullbuster, cierto pelirosado le llamo la atención

-por qué llegas tan tarde cubo de hielo? No me digas que te quedaste viendo porno hasta tarde- decia susurrando aquel chico de gran sonrisa

-callate cerebro de lava- susurraba gray- solo me dormi tarde

-si claro...ahora le dices dormir jaja

-maldito Natsu, me las vas a pagar

Y así transcurrió la clase con ambos chicos discutiendo por lo bajo sin prestar atención a la clase, solo se detuvieron cuando toco el timbre de recreo y así uno por uno iba saliendo a descansar y juntarse con amigos, también incluido el pelirosado que parecía tener mucha prisa por ir a algún lado.

-flamita

\- qué quieres bastardo?

-no me trates así maldito pendejo!

-ok. Qué mierda quieres gray? Tengo prisa

\- irás donde lucy?

\- sí, por?

\- nada, solo para molestartarte y retrasarte, claro que más retrasado de lo que ya eres no puedes estar jajaja

-jodete

-nos vemos después compañero de tertulias jajaja

Y así fue como natsu se fue alejando entre insultos y risas con gray, y pues gray se quedaba pensando en qué comería hoy...comer...comida...- Oh verdad! Su obento!-gray también salió del salón y se puso a buscar a aquella entrometida de ojos y cabellos azules.

El día estaba casi terminando y Gray aún no encontraba a Juvia, la busco en todos los descanzos pero el resultado fue cero, nada,ni una pista de ella, y es como si nadie supiera de que ella era estudiante en esta academia,ya terminada la jornada escolar lasa mayoría de los estudiantes se retiraban para ir a sus casas o salir con amigos y gray, púes Gray ya era uno de los últimos que quedaban en el salón, una vez que se fue natsu se quedo solo y ya casi dado por vencido diciendo que el día de mañana intentaría buscarla -¿ quizás su herida había empeorado y tuvo que ir de urgencia al hospital?-era uno de sus pensamientos, aunque no lo pareciera, gray se preocupaba mucho por las mujeres y no permitiría que ninguna mujer resulte dañada sin importar la edad, aquel chico si tenia sentimientos y no era completamente de piedra.

A diferencia de los demás que ya se habían retirado aún quedaba un grupo de chicas reunidas en círculo teniendo encerrada en el a juvia , nada se escucharia por fuera del baño asi que ya tenian ideado que su ''charla" no sería interrumpida por alguien.Ángel , Minerva, Chelia , Daphne y Cherry tenían cautiva a juvia, la cual solo miraba resignada hacia sus piernas, estaba de rodillas esperando lo peor, pero ya estaba acostumbrada asi que no sería nada de otro mundo...

-Vaya, ía una peliblanca de larga melena.

-pero miren , aqui está la probre e indefensa hadita- decía la que tenía exceso de maquillaje.

-tch...hadita? Ja ja...no me hagan reír, hasta un reptil es más bello que esta otra- decía una de lentes.

-mmmm...vaya..que lindo y largo cabello tienes J-U-V-I-A - decia la que tenia dos coletas- ¿no has pensado en cambiar de estilo?...no lo sé... Quizá más corto te vendría bien.

-ohh...es verdad... Tu cabello esta bien cuidado pero, tienes las puntas partidas...mmmm...si creo que habrá que cortarlo , lo siento Juvia, pero no tenemos tijeras ahora mismo, así que ocuparemos las manos- decía com malicia cherry, quien inmeditamente agarró el cabello de juvia o más bien tirándolo sacando un gemido de la peliazul.

¿ acaso no van a ayudar? -decia cherry, en lo que minerva y ángel sujetaban a juvia de los brazos y tambien le daban pequeños tirones que posiblemente pudieron dejar roja la nuca de juvia , y lo que respecta a Chelia, ella solo grababa entre carcajadas con su se aguantaba el dolor pero aún así salian lagrimas de sus ojos , al notar esto las tres mayores comenzaron a golpearla dejándola en el suelo y dándole patadas en los pechos, el estómago y la espalda, seguido de esto los gritos desesperados acompañados del llanto de juvia. No muy a lo lejos se veía a un pelinegro , ya que para bajar al primer piso debia bajar por la escalera en frende del baño de las mujeres, en lo queno tardó en escuchar las risas de las chicas -seguramente deben estar contando chismes entre ellas- pensó gray con desagrado y desinterés, pero luego algo llamo su atención dandosecuentade que no eran simples chismes, sino que eran risas acompañadas por gritos de dolor.- Oh vamos Juvia, No tienes nada que decir?,No llores estúpida!- juvia...ese nombre le sonaba, sí Juvia, y al parecer no demoró en darse cuenta que los gritos y el llanto eran de aquella entrometida, no pensó dos veces y empujó con furia la puerta del baño, encontrándose ahí con la escena de cuatro chicas sorprendidas por llegar derrepente y una chica de cabellos azules postrada en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada por lo que no se daba cuenta de que era gray el que había interrumpido la diversión.

-Ustedes PERRAS! Largo de aquí o se las verán conmigo y con el director!- decía entonando lo mas fuerte la palabra que las describía. Las cuatro no dudaron en irse ya que todos conocían quien era el hijo del director y su carácter (excepto juvia .-.), al escuchar esa voz los ojos de juvia y también su boca se habrieron como platos, ya que le sorprendió que él hubiera llegado sin que se lo pidiera ella, gray dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a donde estaba juvia agachandose para poder ver como la habían dejado.

-Por qué dejas que te hagan esto?- decía el suicida del día anterior.

-Juvia no le pidió a nadie que viniera...-decia ella desviando la mirada un tanto resignada.

-por qué dejas que te hagan esto?- su voz estaba más ronca.

-le dije que juv...

-POR QUÉ DEJAS QUE TE HAGAN ESTO POR LA MIERDA!

Juvia lo miraba asombrada,¿la estaba retando?¿por qué?, por qué llego derrepente?.Cuándo llego al baño de mujeres?, todas esas preguntas pasaban por su mente que aún no procesaba bien lo que ahora estaba pasando.

-porque juvia ya se cansó de pedir y gritar e incluso llorar para recibir ayuda que nunca llega.

Gray se quedó asombrado.

-...

-juvia, ¿verdad? Creo que así te llamas.

-aja...

-puedes levantarte o necesitas ayuda?-el chico sonaba serio y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

-juvia puede levantarse sola, gracias-acto seguido intentó ponerse en pie, pero por el dolor de espalda no podia caminar muy bien y sin permiso el suicida la tomó en brazos.-¿qué hace?suelte a juvia!

-no.

\- cómo dijo?

-que no , sorda

-...-lo miraba con disgusto.

-vives cerca?

-juvia vive 12 cuadras más arriba de esta calle, ¿por?

-porque no irás a dormir a tu casa.

-ahhh?!

-te llevaré a la mia que está más cerca.

-pero juvi..

-sin peros, te debía un favor y ahora te lo estoy pagando.

-que favor?

-evitaste que me matara, ahora yo evité que te mataran esas putas, estamos a mano.

-por qué hace esto?

-ojo por ojo, diente por diente y vida por vida-decía en un tono desinteresado pero, estaba por dentro muy preocupado por esa chica.

-gracias- susurró juvia, pero para su alivio, pareciera que solo lo escuchó ella por el tono bajo que ocupó.

Y así fue , en todo el camino de tan solo dos calles ninguno dijo una sola palabra, pero al llegar a la casa de gray,todo se sabría hacerca de quien lo salvo.


	3. Mientras cae la lluvia

Te doy mi primer amor 3

Cap 3: Mientras cae la lluvia

Pov narrador:

Estaba cayendo la tarde y en las calles el frío del invierno aumentaba cada vez más, excepto para quienes estaban resguardados en sus casas, tal como lo estaban Gray y Juvia , luego de cargar a juvia hasta la casa del hijo del director se encontraban los dos en la sala de estar , en donde Gray se las hacia de enfermero y juvia sonrojada por que este viera aunque sea uno de los hombros de la chica.

-tsss...auuuchhh!- decía juvia aguantandose el ardor en sus heridas.

-que quejosa, por dios, puedes soportar que te saquen la mierda y no soportas que te curen las heridas, aishhh!, las ,mujeres son tan histéricas- gray estaba concentrado en las heridas de la espalda de la chica-bajate un poco más la blusa.

-PERVERTIDO!

-Que no soy pervertido mujer! Trato de curarte!- decia un furioso y sonrojado gray.

-aja...juvia no piensa lo mismo- decia en un tono de duda y desconfianza.

-disculpa?!

\- pues...usted ya vio el pecho casi descubierto de juvia y le bajó la blusa a la fuerza y ahora otra vez esta despojando a juvia de su blusa...quién no desconfiaría de alguien así?- decía la peliazul , lo cual llegó a molestar al fullbuster.

-en primer lugar, te ayudé con tu herida aunque te negaras y en segundo lugar TE ESTOY AYUDANDO CON TUS HERIDAS porque me diste pena...agradece almenos la ayuda- gray fanfarroneaba.

-pues...pues...¿por qué traer a juvia a su casa si solo la ayudará con sus heridas?.

-porque se hará tarde ya que no creo que termine de curarte con todo lo que te hicieron esas perras, así que mejor agradece mi hospitalidad.

-hospitalidad?,pero si ayer usted amenazó a juvia!

-...solo me dejé llevar...además eso no era lo que quería decir- gray desvio un poco la mirada.

-y qué quería decirle a juvia?

-se me olvidó!- a gray no le era fácil ser blando o agradecer.

El silencio nuevamente interrumpió la conversación entre ellos dos, hasta que sintieron como gotas de juvia comenzaban a golpear el techo y las ventanas de la casa...

-comenzó a llover- dijo juvia.

-enserio? Nooo me digas, no me había dado cuenta- decía en un tono burlesco, a lo que juvia solo respondió con un pequeño puchero el cual gray no notó.

-bueno, muchas gracias por ayudar a juvia , juvia se retira- iso una reverencia y se encaminaba a la puerta.

-claro que no, tú te quedas aquí a dormir.

-disculpe?- decia juvia asombrada.

-que te quedas aqui, ¿acaso eres sorda?,por dios!, ¿piensas caminar en la noche y con lluvia?!, avisaron que hoy habría temporal.

-Pues entonces juvia caminará rápido o tomará un taxi.- se dirigio hacia la puerta nuevamente y cuando trató de abrir la puerta- ¡la puerta se atascó!- volteo para mirar a gray quien estaba tratando de aguantatse la risa.

-la deje con llave, así que practicamente te dejé encerrada en mi casa- dijo gray con una sonrisa hacía el lado.

-sus padres no aceptarán esto cuando vuelvan!

-mis padres no viven conmigo, así que estamos los dos solamente, y baja un poco la voz, vas a molestar a los vecinos..

Increíble, el la había dejado encerrada, la tenía cautiva o más bien secuestrada, vivia solo,¿ quién sabe lo que podría hacerle?, abusar de ella, violarla y después matarla?, juvia nunca había pasado por algo así y tampoco se lo esperaba, estar en casa de un extraño, los dos completamente solos...algo la sacó de sus pensamientos...

-ve al baño y date una ducha, está en el segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda.

-ah?-eso también la sorprendió.

-que vayas a bañarte, te lavaré la ropa y después también te prestare- la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

-pero...no creo que se Sequé tan rápido, además mañana hay clases, juvia tiene un uniforme de repuesto así que..

-te dije que no, habrá temporal ¿ no lo entiendes?, además inteligente, mañana será domingo.

-aghhhh...y dónde se supone que dormira juvia?!

-en mi habitación- decía desinteresado.

\- MÁS PERVERTIDO AÚN!

-baja la voz mujer! , yo dormiré en la habitación de mis padres, aisshhhhh, ¿de verdad creiste que dormiría contigo?.

. ¿quién le asegura a juvia que usted no le hará nada mientras ella duerme?

-psss...hAHAHAHAHA !

-qué le parece tan gracioso?!

\- que digas eso, haaaa..., lo siento , pero no corres ningún peligro conmigo, no eres de mi interés, no perdería mi tiempo así, y tampoco soy de los que se aprovechan de las mujeres.

-p...pero-

Gray se dirigía al baño con juvia detrás de él, abrió la puerta y se topó con una especie de closet

-toma- le lanzó una toalla la cual cayó en la cara de juvia dejándola con las manos estiradas.

-gracias...

-me gritas cuando termines y te traeré un poco de ropa.

-de usted?

-no, de alguien que vivia aqui, era mujer por si acaso..

-era?

-murió - con esto gray se fue con la cabeza agachada dejando a juvia con cara de preocupación

POV JUVIA:

soy una idiota, bueno juvia no sabía pero..., juvia cometió un error, soy demaciado entrometida, por más que quiera agradecerle no puedo, juvia no sabe manejar esto, juvia...se debe disculpar, después de todo es la culpa de ella, juvia no debe dejarse llevar por el pasado, pero para juvia, es muy difícil confiar en los hombres aparte de gajeel-kun,-juvia recapacitaba esto detro de la ducha en donde las gotas tibias rozaban su cuerpo-incluso curó a juvia...tengo que comportarme mejor con él.

POV GRAY:

Genial, simplemente genial, tenía que mencionar su muerte, eres tan idiota Gray!,no tengo porque contarle esto a una extraña, soy un idiota,¿por qué la traje?, podría simplemente deshacerme de ella pero está lloviendo y es muy tarde, no soy tan malo, pero ella...aghhh...me hace sacar lo peor de mi! Y nisiquiera la llego conociendo desde hace mucho, solo de ayer!,- Disculpe...podría traerle ropa a juvia? Es que está muy helado...-es verdad!, ella estaba en la ducha desde no sé hace cuanto y seguramente podría coger un resfriado, mejor le llevo ropa, más bien un pijama, solo espero que le quede cómodo.

POV NARRADOR:

Gray estaba husmeando entre las cosas de alguien importante para él, en eso encontró una pijama azul con celeste de polar y le recordó a aquella mujer, se quedó mirando por un rato el pijama hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de juvia pidiendo ropa.

Al llegar al baño se encontró con una chica peliazul semidesnuda con solamente una toalla que cubría parte de su cuerpo, gray la miró por unos momentos un tanto sorojado hasta que decidió desviar la vista, dejar la ropa y salir del baño, dejando a una juvia sonrojada que no paró de observarlo disimuladamente hasta que el chico se marchó,¿ qué habria pasado si la hubiera visto desnuda?¿y si esntraba otra vez mientras ella se vestía? ¿por qué se le quedó mirando?.-kyaaa...-se sonrojó por haber pensado eso y se apuró en vestirse para no recoger un resfriado. Al terminar de vestirse se dirigió a buscar al chico de nombre desconocido en el primer piso, al cual encontró preparando un poco de café, este se volteó a mirarla y corrompió el silencio como siempre lo hacía.

-¿quieres un poco de café?

-ah?...ummm...esta bien, juvia tomará un poco.

-quiero hablar unas cosas contigo- directo al grano!

-e...esta bien... NO SE VENDE!

-no es eso, deja de pensar así..., y luego me acusas a mi de pervertido.

Se sonrojó la pobre, era verdad, ella incentivaba una imaginación muy abierta.

-c...clar...claro, usted solo pregunte.

-esas perras te hicieron esa herida en el pecho?

Juvia dudó un momento en responder, pero luego de morderse los labios y apretar sus manos contestó-púes sí, pero fue culpa de juvia.

Gray quedó asombrado por sus palabras...-tu culpa?

-si la culpa es de juvia, ella es la que siempre causa problemas.- se veía un poco desanimada.

Gray evitó el preguntar el por que, pero por dentro lo calcomía la curiosidad, así que intentó ser indirecto- con qué te hicieron esa herida?

-pues...solo rozaron a juvia con unas tijeras de punta fina, juvia no se dió cuenta de que estaba herida ya que solo había sido un roce, pero como la piel de juvia y juvia en sí no son muy resistentes a la mayoria de las cosas, pues creó que hay fue cuando me herí.

-no lo entiendo...¿por qué dejas que te maltraten?¿acaso no tienes orgullo?!

-no tiene que gritarle a juvia!

-si quiero lo hago!,no puedo creer que a tu edad seas así!

-no le reclame a juvia! Usted no es nadie para decir eso!

-disculpa?!-oh oh...

-no tiene por que reclamarle a juvia, juvia sigue con la voluntad de vivir aunque le causen problemas,¡usted queria acabar con la suya sabiendo que aún le quedan años por aprovechar!

Gray se quedo callado, era verdad, por primera vez alguien lo confrontaba, y ese alguien en ese momento se arrepentía del tono que usó, ya que no era normal en ella.

-vete a dormir...-dijo el chico en un tono seco.

-juvia también quiere saber por qué tomó esa decisión.

-te dije que te fueras a dormir!

-juvia también merece una explicación al igual que ella se la dio a usted!

-¡A dormir te dije!

-no me moveré si no me dice!- se quedó firme mirándolo a los ojos, aunque disimulaba por dentro no estar nerviosa ni temblando.

-no es asunto tuyo!

-lo de juvia tampoco le incumbía!

\- Tú decidiste decirme.

-usted era el entrometido, así que digame lo que a usted le pasa!

-no!

-pero...

En ese momento la agarró de un brazo llevándola a rastras hasta las escaleras y guiándola por el pasillo a tirones, la mano de juvia se empezaba a colorar.

-suelte a juvia!-en el brazo por el cuál la tomo era por donde tenia un gran moretón.

Gray no hacía caso a la chica hasta que escuchó un chillido que provenía de ella y el enojo lo abandonó.Se volteó para ver a juvia y vio pequeños rastros de lágrimas que salian de sus ojos.

Gsuelte a juvia...por favor...la está lastimando...decía sollozando.

...- Gray no sabía que decir, se descontroló, ese no era él, nunca le haría daño a una mujer. La soltó lentamente con la cabeza gacha- lo siento, me pasé de la raya...,haré lo que quieras para compensarlo, pero perdoname, nunca he querido ser así, menos con una mujer...perdoname por favor.

...- quedó sorprendida...¡POR DIOS ERA UN TSUNDERE!,juvia sabía de esta personalidad, y sabía como tratarlos, ya que gajeel tenía un personalidad parecida cuando hablaba con ella o con quien le gustaba-no...perdone a juvia, usted la curó, la ayudó cuando estaba siendo golpeada en el baño por esas chicas, la trajo a su casa para ayudarla otra vez... Y juvia ha sido una malagradecida con usted..., por favor perdonela a ella por ser tan entrometida.

Gray posó una de sus manos en el cabello de la chica y lo desordenó un poco.

-en cierto modo la culpa es de los dos, pero no me gusta hablar de ese tema, así que por eso me comporté de tal forma.

-uhum!, juvia lo entiende, ella sabe como se siente- le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a gray.

\- sigueme te llevaré a donde vas a dormir- dijo volviendo a su actitud normal.

-o..ok- asintió con su cabeza.

Al llegar a la habitación juvia se instaló en esta, a pesar de estar un tanto/muy desordenada agradeció el gesto del chico en cual estaba a punto de despedirce en el marco de la puerta.

-juvia se irá temprano mañana, promete que no hará ningún ruido para despertarlo, si quiere ella puede preparale el desayuno.

-gracias...

-no hay de que..

-...por salvarme la vida- dio una pequeña sonrisa para el mismo cuando cerró la puerta y quedó fuera de la habitacion.

Observando la puerta se encontraba a juvia completamente sonrojada-¿por qué juvia se siente asi?- tocó su mejilla y la sintió tibia, ¿acaso se había enamorado?¿de él?, al pensar esto decidió meterse a la cama tapándose con la manta hasta la cabeza,por otro lado había un gray desvistiéndose en su habitación (rrrr ) quedándose solo en bóxers para dormir(RRRRR /x/ )- si ella se va mañana temprano...el lunes, haré como si nada de esto hubiera pasado..., verdad?-dijo en un tono que le disgustó, pero con el cual si pudo dormir sin remordimientos, ya que la única que sabría lo que pasó ese día frío en su casa, sería la incesante lluvia...

Y tada! Necesito ayuda :/ , quisiera más seguidores u.u, y agradezco a la que tengo ya que por ella me motive a seguir escribiendo :)

Gracias alegraste mi día cuando apareció esa notificación n.n/


	4. ¿Comenzó otro chisme!

Te doy mi Primer amor.

Cap 4: Comenzó otro chisme?...

POV Narrador:

Solo pequeños rastros de gotas quedaban en las calles y en las ventanas de la casa de gray, la luz de un nuevo día amenazaba con despertarlo pero este se negaba a abrir los ojos, por otro lado una chica que había madrugado preparaba unas cuantas cosas antes de irse sigilosamente al igual que la lluvia cesó en la madrugada , preparaba desayuno para quien la tomó como una rehén/ paciente y escribía una nota antes de partir para no seguir molestando a aquel chico.

''Le agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por mi, lamento haberle causado tantos problemas, este desayuno es lo único con lo que puedo compensarlo , a pesar de nisiquiera saber su nombre ella le está muy agradecida, por favor disfrute lo que preparé.

Atte: Juvia L.

PD: no se preocupe, juvia no hablará de lo que ha pasado y así no lo molestaran, y otra vez muchas gracias, si nos llegamos a topar, juvia hará como si fueran desconocidos. Adiós :3.''

Luego de escribir la nota y dejarla junto al desayuno que había preparado para gray decidió irse, pero fue descuidada ya que dio un portazo al salir, lo que iso que apretara los dientes de lo nerviosa, y así juvia se fue y desapareció de la casa, lo que no sabía , es que al salir de casa de gray ella había capturado la atención de una pequeña de cabellos azules con una gata blanca en brazos.

Al sentir el portazo gray despertó inmediatamente-¿ qué mierda?!- se levantó y bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso , del cual provenía un delicioso olor, jugo de naranja y unos panqueques con manjar que tanto le fascinaban-...ya te fuiste...eh...-una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un pestañeo y un suspiro fueron parte de como reaccionó aquel chico, sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó y recién cuando ya estaba terminando encontró aquella nota. En cuanto la leyo se quedo asombrado, iba a hacer completamente lo mismo que planeaba hacer él después de que ella se fuera, pero algo en su interior le molestaba, disgusto, no supo por qué sintió aquello al momento de leer aquel mensaje, pero algo quedaba claro, esta sería y fue la última vez que hablaría con aquella entrometida.

Llegaban a ser las tres de la tarde y gray aún seguía sentado con la nota en sus manos, hasta que golpearon la puerta, por alguna razón pensó que sería la chica que posiblemente habría olvidado algo en su casa, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con otra peliazul.

-Gray-nii!

-wendy?- quedó asombrado por ver a su hermanita pequeña.

-Gray-nii tanto tiempo!- saltó a sus brazos abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-te he dicho que ya no puedes decirme así wendy, Grandine podría enojarse contigo.

-oh...es verdad...lo siento Gray-san- dijo cabizbaja.

-no te preocupes, hay que dejar ese tema de lado-le dio una sonrisa- y qué te trae por aquí? Sabes que una niña pequeña no puede andar sola, menos por estas calles.

-aham...pues me había quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga que vive por aquí, y pues..., creí que sería posible pasar a verte, me alegro que estés bien gray-san- le sonrió tiernamente.

-pues si, estoy muy bien , ya sabes, me encanta vivir solo, hahahaha-se largo a reir un bien rato.

-¿ cómo que vives sólo?, no tienes por que ocultarlo, sé que vives con alguien más.

-eh?,no no wendy, vivo solo desde hace un año.

-por favor gray-san mentir es malo, se que estas viviendo con una chica- dijo riendose.

Gray quedó congelado, que una chica vivía con él...?

-de...de dónde sacaste que vivo con una chica?

-la vi en la mañana saliendo de tu casa gray-san, es muy linda, parece un muñeca de porcelana.

-¿ cómo a qué hora?- e.e, yo sé que ls quiere ver.

-pues...como a las doce y media...por?- preguntaba ladeando su cabeza la pequeña.

Doce y media...más o menos a esa hora fue cuando él despertó...- Así que no se fue tan temprano- se sentía aliviado, ya que por ese barrio no faltaba quien se aprovechara de una chica a horas que la gente no estuviera atenta- menos mal-.

-y es tu novia gray-san?¿ qué edad tiene? ¿ cómo se llama?- preguntaba la pequeña wendy un poco emocionada.

-ahh...pues...no somos novios...ni nada de...- no sabía que responder en ese momento, solo podía rascarse la nuca y desviar su mirada de la pequeña

-nada?

Unos arañazos en la puerta principal salvaron a gray de seguir respondiendo al inocente interrogatorio de la pequeña- miau...miau!- algo se le había quedado fuera a la pequeña...

-por dios...Charle! Se me quedó afuera!

\- entrala entonces, no la vaya a atacar un perro...que te parece quedarte aqui,comer algo y después te llevo a tu casa?

-esta bien, gracias gray-san, entraré enseguida a charle.

-ok...prepararé algo.

Y así transcurrió lo que quedaba del día, gray llevó a wendy a su casa tal y como le había prometido, en cuanto llegó a su casa tomó una ducha y se fue a dormir, no sin antes repasar en la mente las palabras de juvia - ''si nos llegamos a topar, juvia hará como si fueran desconocidos '', ezo no lo dejaría dormir tranquilo, no por esa noche, mañana sería otro día, iría a la academia, la pasaría con amigos, recibiría sermones del profesor y llegaría otra vez a casa...pero...no volvería de cierta manera ver a la chica otra vez...solo terminaría su día con llegar a casa y dormir para repetir su rutina una y otra vez...si...- mañana todo volverá a la normalidad- con estas últimas palabras cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir hasta que morfeo lo atrapara.

Y se cumplió la profecía, llegó el lunes, el día que todos odian, así que gray decidió empezar con su rutina diaria, bañarse, vestirse, desayunar e irse temprano. Llegó a clases y todo era como siempre, chicas en minifaldas dejando que se les viera hasta el alma,loki tratando de encontrar esas almas en las chicas y a natsu durmiendo dejando baba en el cuaderno de historia, todo normal, de vez en cuando en los descanzos le daba un vistazo a la azotea acordándose del momento en el cual juvia lo salvó, la cual aún no aparecía, al parecer cumplió su promesa desapareciendo por completo.

-juvia- suspiró por lo bajo.

-dijiste algo hielitos?- preguntó natsu

-ah , qué, yo qué?- volvió a la realidad.

-que si dijiste algo?¿me hablabas a mi? En ese caso por lo menos aprendete el nombre de tu mejor amigo, es natsu no juvia idiota.

-y cuándo dije eso bastardo?!

-no lo has parado de decir!

\- callaté idiota, nisiquiera sabes que estas diciendo!

-claro que lo sé, acaso es la chica que te gusta?- pregunto con una sonrisa gigante.

-no digas estupideces! No conozco a ninguna juvia!

Esta conversación llegó a los oidos de un pelinaranjo

\- Hablan de juvia Loxar?

-juvia que?- preguntaba natsu.

-juvia loxar, no puedo creer que no hayas escuchado sobre ella natsu, casi la mayoría de la academia la conoce.

-enserio es tan popular esa juvia?- dijo un sorprendido natsu.

Gray intentaba no decir nada, además de que nisiquiera sabía que debía decir en ese momento.

\- te equivocas esa chica no es popular... Es la burla de algunos de la academia, le dicen hadita o juvia loca, no sé por que tratarán tan mal a una belleza como ella...decía loki acomodándose los anteojos- y bien gray...

-que quieres loki?- desvío la mirada hacia la ventana.

-estas interesado en juvia Loxar ?

-ahhh?! JODETE IMBÉCIL!, nisiquiera conozco a esa chica!

-Qué demonios pasa chicos?- interrumpió una castaña que sostenía una lata de cerveza.

-Cana eso está prohibido, mejor escondelo- reclamó gray

-lo puedo dejar cuando quiera, ya no me cambies el tema...oí que te gusta alguien.

-tchh!,no, claro que no.

-aja si...aja...

La conversación terminó en cuanto sonó el timbre y llegó el profesor, aún así entre susurros los amigos mas cercanos de gray lo molestaban con la hadita, dejándolo un tanto sonrojado.

Por otra parte una chica de cabellos azules prestaba atención en clases mientras que otros jugaban y parloteaban, así era toda la jornada escolar para juvia,lo único que la sacaba a otro mundo eran los recuerdos de aquel día, se preguntaba y jugaba con su mente sobre gray...si tal vez existiría una posibilidad de hablar con él, pero todo llegaba a un no, no, no, no...no podía romper su promesa, no lo molestaría más , desde este día serían como unos completos desconocidos, nunca más volvería a verlo pero tenía en mente su cara y eso la hacía feliz, no tardó en admitir para si misma que le había empezado a gustar aquel chico, pero nisiquiera sabía su nombre y no sabría como mencionarlo en sus sueños, algo que anhelaba era poder toparse con él, lo que lo impedía era aquella nota dejada junto al desayuno de un domingo después de la lluvia y también que la academia era gigante, quizás el sólo sería uno de esos chicos, de los que te llaman la atención cuando caminas en la calle sabiendo que no lo volverás a ver...

POV Gray:

Aburrido...muy aburrrido...por qué me debe tocar historia a la última hora?!demonios!,además me acosté tarde, muy tarde, no podía dormir luego de lo que ocurrió ayer,me habría gustado que por lo menos se quedara a almorzar...bahh...tonterías no debo pensar en cosas tan cursis, no soy niñita...pero...ella como estará?, al parecer no vino hoy...o quizás si vino y me está evitando?!,por qué me evitaría?... A...es verdad...de cierta forma ambos lo prometimos...seremos completos desconocidos desde hoy...siguió lo que dijo al pie de la letra...no pensé conocer a alguien así... Bueno...almenos ahora sé su apellido...sé algo sobre ella, pero ella no sabe nada sobre mi, nisiquiera mi nombre...creo que así será más fácil... Pero de alguna forma...esto me hace sentir mal...

POV Juvia:

Ahhh...juvia está tan cansada y adolorida, le duele su pecho...o más bien su corazón...creo que se está partiendo otra vez...pero ahora por un completo desconocido...juvia no le volverá a ver nunca más... Seguramente también crea que juvia es una molestia...es mejor así... Juvia podrá olvidarlo más rápido de lo normal aunque no sea fácil..él ya se habrá olvidado de juvia?...no ...no debo ser así,,, el fue bueno con juvia y esta es la forma en que ella le pagará...esto es como una especie de adiós?... Si es así juvia no tiene ganas de despedirse...almenos quiero volver a hablar con él...quiero volver a verlo..pero no me atrevo..y si lo llegara a hacer seguramente cherry hará algo en contra de uno de los dos...a juvia puede joderle la vida cuanto quiera..pero a él no, es por eso que juvia decidió dejar este amor escondido...es más o menos como el cuento de la sirenita...al final si juvia llegará a hacer algo de cualquier forma se convertiría en espuma, ya no sería , aunque nunca lo fué tampoco, parte de su vida...por eso es que juvia...a quién quiero engañar, trataré de hablar con él cuando pueda...por qué...le quiere agradecer por haberle mostrado un poco de caballerosidad...es casi como el príncipe sapo, jajajaja, bueno bueno...me tomaré un tiempo para pensar bien sobre mis sentimientos.

POV Narrador:

Y así transcurrió un mes en que juvia meditaba sobre que sentía por aquel tsundere, y este disimuladamente trataba de buscarla durante los descanzos pero sin resultado alguno de la chica, incluso habían veces en las que insistía ir a la azotea para poder ver si ella llegaba a estar allí, sin darse cuenta el también empezaba a sentir algo por aquella persona a la cual pudo ver solo en dos oportunidades, ambos estaban buscando de alguna forma almenos el poder cruzar miradas,solo que para gray no era tan fácil admitirlo.

Gray no era el único que buscaba a juvia, habían dos personas más que también tenian cabellera azul, una pequeña y la otra alta, las dos con diferentes intenciones, ayudar a un ser querido y la otra quería recuperar a la chica que alguna vez le perteneció y a la cual abandonó. Alguien que también traía malicia en sus manos era cherry con su grupo, un mes atrás cuando pasaba junto al salón de gray durante el recreo escuchó la conversación o más bien el debate de que si al peligris le gustaba juvia, este chisme sería un buen material para causar escándalo el cual trataría sobre un supuesto romance del hijo del director con la hadita, esto sería pan caliente para a quienes les gustaba burlarse de juvia, oh si, cherry comenzaría una serié de grandes problemas para el suicida y la chica masoquista, pero...¿ quién sabe que en tre días más se termina la suspensión de un pelinegro de cabello largo y puntiagudo?...

Y cha-dan :3 ...alfin un comentario! TuT...me siento tan feliz que estaria saltando en un solo pie pero no puedo por que me da flojera :/

Bueno bueno...no sé si escribiré la próxima semana ya que vienen mis pruebas pero trataré!

Bye bye!


	5. El príncipe de Hielo

Te doy mi primer amor

Cap 5: El príncipe de Hielo.

POV NARRADOR:

Juvia se encontraba en su banco Mirando Hacia La Ventana y perdiéndose En sus Pensamientos, no le interesaba nada de lo Que Pasara Alrededor, solo tenia en su mente la imagen de un pelinegro con una Sonrisa forzada, AÚN Así era buen recuerdo de aquella noche y no evitaba el ponerse roja, Hasta Que algo la saco de ESE buen Momento ...

-oye mosquita muerta- decia Cherry Que Se Acerco Una distancia Una Peligrosa Frente a juvia-

-¿ Qué es Lo Que Quiere Cherry? Por favor Deje de molestar a Juvia sobrenombres tontos.

.-Ahhh ... Ahora Te crees la valiente ... ya veo ... jaja ... Así que tu novio te pego esa Actitud ...

-disculpe?

-lo Que Dije ..., los los eres novia del hijo del director, Pero Que conveniente para ti ... lo unico Que No entiendo ... ¿Por Qué se fijo en alguien como tú? ... Digo ... tú no eres bonita, no hablas bien, Eres un asco, una retrasada, Una mosca Muerta, Una maldita ...-. Seguia cherry con sus insultos, Pero al Parecer Juvia no la tomaba en Cuenta estaba Como en otro mundo, congelada. ... Aquel chico era el, hijo del director ...- Juvia ... No quiere causarle molestias... es Mejor Que Juvia se Olvide de El ... o si no, Aquella persona saldra perjudicada por mi culpa. .. y asi me odiara Demasiado ...- Pensó triste y con un dolor en el pecho, Hasta Que Volvió a la realidad por algunos golpes en su cabeza ...

-¡IDIOTA! ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? ! ... Juvia Loxar PRESTE ATENCIÓN!Podriamos pensar que era Cherry,pero ella nunca trataría de señorita, quien le decia idiota era el profesor José, agarrandola de la corbata Para Que Lo Mirara a cara.

-FUERA DEL SALÓN!

-pe ... perdón ... Es Que juvi ...

-FUERA DIJE!

y asi resignada Juvia y sin pode defenderse fué Dejando con Pasos cortos y cabizbaja Aquel salón en el que resonaban las risas de Sus compañeros, y ya Sabia Donde se debia Dirigir, Donde el director Fullbuster ...

POV Juvia:

El hijo del director ... El Hijo del director ... El Hijo del director ... no puede! Juvia idiota!, otro amor no correspondido!, Demonios si Juvia Sigue fijándose en chicos por lo Menos deberia asegurarse de Que No Sean Tan Populares ... Tendre Que Olvidarlo ...de cualquier manera...ya que el trato es... .hacer Como si no nos conocimos ... adiós ... Mi enamorado suicida ...

LLEGUE A Dónde debia Llegar .., la verdad no sé Por Que temblaba tanto, siempre venia con el director y el ya se habia Acostumbrado a mis visitas y me recibia de buena Manera, toqué la puerta Hasta escuchar un ''adelante''

-bu ... buenas tardes señor Fullbuster ...

-¡Juvia! Qué te Trae por acá?, Deja Que adivine ... Clases con José?

-ajam- apenada asentí sin mirarlo a los ojos ...

-pues Que se le Hará ... No te preocupes, se que te castiga por Cualquier cosa, disfruto que lo haga jajaja, me gusta conversar con Usted señorita jajaja ...

En Aquel Momento Sonó El Teléfono ..

-me permite contestar señorita Juvia?

-Ah Ah! Si claro!

-jajaja ...muchas gracias.

Desvíe Un poco la mirada Pero Aun Así escuchaba Un poco de la conversación por parte del director ...

-dime ... ajá ... ¿Qué iso Qué? ... Aishhhhh, ... Este chico ... Llámalo Para Que venga a mi oficina, Makarov gracias.

Cuando El director dejo de Hablar se notaba Decepcionado...

-ocurre algo director-sama? - PREGUNTE Para Que Así se Sacara un poco de peso.

-ehhh ... noo...solo es un alumno problemático.. A Veces me saca de quicio ... no te importa Que Hable Con él mientras tú Estés Presente?

-no ... no se preocupe, Despues De Todo es su oficina- Sonreí.

-Jaja ... Gracias linda.

No se como, pero rapidamente tocaron la puerta, o seria el maestro Makarov o Aquel chico busca Problemas ... ESTO Será Un poco Incómodo ... otra vez tocaron la puerta Pero Ahora Más fuerte.

-pasa Gray ... Sentí Como patearon la puerta y asi esta se abrió de golpe ...

-¿ Por Qué me mandaste a Llamar papá?!

Esa voz ..., Abrí mis ojos Como platos y Quede paralizada, no sabia si voltear o Quedarme quieta ... podia solo de estar de espaldas ...

-Gray Porfavor saluda antes de entrar ... sabes Por Que Te Llame, y Mejora tus modales, Mira Que tenemos Una invitada ...

-No Me importa...cada quien con sus asuntos.

Habia tensión en Aquella habitación ... Solo queria salir Corriendo ...

-Oye Tu- Hablo el suicida ...- vete de aqui .., chu chu ...-

-Gray No trates Así a la señorita ..., vamos linda Que no te incomode Estar aquí ... Si Quieres saludalo -no no no...mi cuerpo no me respondía ,pero me armé de valor para girarme por respeto al director.

Ella es la señorita Juvia, La que me hace Compañía la Mayoría del tiempo, es muy simpática, Juvia el es Gray, mi hijo. Si Quieres quedate Durante conversación- DIJO con una Sonrisa, decidi mameluco el hielo y saludar.

-un gusto Gray-sama, Juvia Loxar-trate de comportarme lo mas normal.

-s ... Soy Gray..- otra vez desinteresado! aghhhh ... tsundere!

El director posaba su mirada en Nosotros dos.

.

.

.

POV Gray:

Yo solo me puse con natsu a pelear, el muy maldito me ESTABA molestando con ESA tal Juvia, ella nisiquiera es algo mío ... Aishhhh ... pero A Quien Le llamaron La atención? !, Tenia que ser yo! PERFECTO !, maldito Makarov, siempre Dándole el favor a natsu! Y Que Mejor Que enviarme Donde Mi padre ... ya me ESTABA Preparando para discutir con el viejo,ya estoy cabreado. Al Llegar a la oficina toqué y toqué la puerta hasa que me cansé y enojé, Lo Que provocó Que pateará furioso la puerta, al entrar me di Cuenta de Que Una estudiante ESTABA con mi padre, no me llamo La atención Así Que solo le pedi Que se Fuera, CON UN chu chu Que para mi SIGNIFICA '' vete basura me estorbas '', Pero en Cuanto mi padre le pidio Que se presentara ...

-un gusto Gray-sama, Juvia Loxar.

-s ...Soy Gray ...- Juvia ... en la oficina de mi padrer? Acaso es una busca Problemas?, No, no creo ... Pero mi padre DIJO Que ella le Hacia Compañía, la mayoría del tiempo ... Acaso era de Estudiantes a Las Que les gustan lo mayores?, Se estaria metiendo con mi padre? !

-acaso ya se Conocen?, Gray pareciera Como si ya se conocieran, jajajaja ...- interrumpió mi padre, yo iba a contestar Pero Al Momento de abrir mi boca ...

-No Director sama, Nunca he visto a su hijo, no hay Ninguna Relación ,ni sabia Siquiera que usted Tenia un hijo jaja-Dijo sonriendo- y otra vez, Es un gusto conocerlo Gray-sama-Al Momento de Dirigir su mirada hacia mi me congelé ...

\- Bueno Juvia, disculpa no decia enserio lo de que te quedaras aqui, era solo para molestar a mi hijo jaja ...- Hay Que chistoso mi papito ... aigghhjh ... este Viejo- se que eres timida y te estoy viendo temblar mucho, siento las molestias, PUEDES volver a clases, asegurate de Que El maestro José no se PASE de listo, Más CUALQUIER duda o queja me dices. Linda ..

-aja ... muchas gracias-se dirigió a la puerta y despues dio Una reverencia- director-sama, Gray-sama, Juvia se Retira, adiós- y asi se fue ..., no pude hablar mucho ella. ...

-muy bien Gray. Que Pasó cuentame ... Ahora Que hiciste ...- y asi PASE La Tarde, encerrado en la oficina Hablando con mi viejo Hasta Que Llegó la hora de irse a casa ...

-Gray

\- ¿Qué?

\- aún puedes volver a casa ...

-gracias Pero me siento Cómodo Estando en solitario

-ten cuidado...

-adiós- salí de la oficina y me dirigia por los pasillos, Sentia Como Si todos me miraran casi riendose, Hablando o susurrando e INCLUSO asustados, en solitario los espantaba con la mirada, Hasta Que Me fije En Una pizarra en los pasillos la cual sea decia "" Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Loxar '' caritas y Dos chibi, era Una yo y la otra Juvia , todos se Reian y al mirar Más Atentamente me di Cuenta, habian Carteles Que tenian Lo Mismo Que la pizarra, me enojé y Comence a arrancarlos uno por uno con Toda La sangre ardiente, todos me miraban asombrados y con la boca abierta.

-! ¿QUIÉN MIERDA ISO ESTO? !, RESPONDAN MALDITOS

otra vez silencio ...

-RESPONDAN!,Dejen DE HACER,pendejadas ¿QUE DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN?, NUNCA ME FIJARÍA ES ALGUIEN ASÍ!, Dejen DE PENSAR TONTERIAS NO ME Pongan JUNTO CON UNA rarità ESCUCHARON! - !? Todos callados con la boca abierta, Pero Minutos Despues ,comenzaron a reirse

-YA BASTA DIJE QUE PAREN CON ESTA BASURA! SABEN QUE NUNCA estaria CON ALGUIEN COMO ELLA! - Lo Dije furioso bronceado, busque Más, nisiquiera sabia Que ESTABA Diciendo, furioso gritaba en solitario ... comenzaban una reirse ... Entre los espectadores ESTABA natsu, pero por Primera Vez ESTABA callado y serio ... solitario DIJO ..- grises y ESTABA apuntando Detrás de mi con su dedo, me di vuelta y Lo Que vi me provoco dolor ONU En El Pecho ... Juvia ... la supuesta Ahora desconocida ... ESTABA llorando ... llorando por la culpa de Organismos Europeos de Normalización idiotas y también por mi culpa ...- Juvia ...- si Darme Cuenta Ella Se Puso a Hablar ...

\- Disculpen todos ... pero este chico y yo no somos nada, No Hay Ninguna ,Ninguna relacion ... Entre nosotros ... Así que ... no lo molesten, burlense de Juvia pero ... porfavor, ... no involucren a alguien que nisiquiera conoce a Juvia ... gr ... gracias por escuchar ...

Tomo un pedazo de su manga y comenzo a borrar la pizarra MIENTRAS ALGUNAS lágrimas Que Apenas se notaban Caian de Aquellos Ojos azules Que Estaban Un Punto de estallar en llanto ... Camino Como Si Hubiera Pasado nada, Al Pasar por mi lado me miró de reojo y dio Una Pequeña sonrisa Que rapidamente se Borró de su rostro ...

Todos se iban Como Si la diversion ubiera acabado ... Aprovechando ESE instante, salí Corriendo, pero Corría persiguiendo a alguien ... debia Encontrar a Juvia.

.

.

.

.

POV NARRADOR:

Un desesperado Gray se encontraba Corriendo por la academia Tratando de Encontrar a la chica de cabellos azules, ya se le habian acabado los Lugares asi Que resignado decidio marcharse, pero no antes de darse cuenta de que ella se encontraba en la entrada de la academia. Algo llamo su Atención, Habia Un hombre en frente de ella, tomandola del cabello y de sus manos, era de cabello azulado y alto con Una especie de tatuaje, al parecer era mayor que la chica.

-vamos Juvia ... Vuelve Conmigo ... prometo Que Esta Vez te trataré bien, me costó encontrarte... me extrañaste?

-usted ... Que hace aqui? -juvia no notaba que aquel hombre bajaba sus manos en busca de llegar a su trasero ya que estaba en estado de Shock ¿le costó encontrarla?que si lo extrañó?, juvia estaba como en otro mundo, no se daba cuenta de que se aprovechaban de ella mientras se encontraba fuera de órbita... Gray con enojo decidió tomar la iniciativa, aquel tipo estaba hacercando sus sucios labios a los de juvia, la rabia por algún desconocido motivo lo invadió, y no dudo en interrumpir aquella conversación sin antes saludar a aquel hqombre con un puñetazo en su cara lo cual como resultado dejó a este tirado en el suelo y a una juvia sorprendida, aquella acción la devolvió a la realidad.

-y tú quié...pendejo cómo te atreves? Quién eres bastardo?! -decía el hombre mayor con enojo y alteración...

-¿ cómo se te ocurre tocarla imbécil?)! -dijo Gray levantándolo de su camiseta e intimidandolo con su mirada.

\- qué no la toque? Acaso eres su amigo? O no me digas que eres su novio? Jajaja...yo y juvi...

-y Que Si soy su novio? Eso no te importa-dijo en un tono fuerte.

-no te creo bastardo, Juvia me ama a mi, verdad Juvia?-tartamudeaba incrédulo aquella persona.

-eso crees? - Y de la nada unos labios asperos rozaron los de Juvia, aquel topon luego se convirtio en un beso hermoso, Dejando a la chica sorprendida-Ahora Largate imbécil, no vuelvas a molestar!

Esto terminó aqui, Dejando a un tipo Sorprendido y a Una Juvia sonrojada, ya Que Aquel chico la Tenia agarrada de su cintura y muy apegada a su pecho, Pero Lo Que Mas le Impacto, fué que Gray le diera aquel beso que por poco le robaba otro.. ..

.esto fue lo que fulminó todo, lo que dio todo por terminado, las dudas se acabaron...ella se había enamorado de un príncipe tsundere.

.

.

.

Y tachin! Estoy está recién empezando, tuve que arreglar el fic, ya que no se como rayos cuando se suponia debía decir "un" o "a" se cambiaba a ONU .-..

Adiós byeeee ...


	6. Buenas Amistades

Te doy mi Primer amor..

Capítulo 6: Buena compañía. ...

POV NARRADOR

Retomando capítulos anteriores...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un hombre se encontraba tendido y confundido en el suelo observando la escena de un beso, de la cual su protagonista era la chica que una vez le perteneció. Juvia también se encontraba confundida, unos labios ásperos rozaban con los suyos tiernamente , ella no podía creérselo. ...esto ya era definitivo...ella estaba absurdamente enamorada de aquel sexy suicida...su corazón se aceleró y sus pupilas se dilataron, ella quería dejarse llevar por aquella sensación pero lamentablemente Gray cortó ese hermoso beso...

-con esto te quedó claro todo verdad imbécil? - Gray se puso altanero...-

\- quién te crees pendejo?!

-ya te dije que soy el novio de juvia.- bufó.

Aquel hombre le dió una mirada llena de odio a la chica y al chico - Ha...no me rendiré por volver a tener a mi bella juvia...pero ten algo muy claro pendejo...cuida tu espalda de esta gatita...en cualquier momento te clavará sus garras. ...- se tambaleó al pararse y sacudió su ropa antes de marcharse con una sonrisa pícara.

Gray y juvia observaban como aquel tipo se marchaba, Gray notó que juvia no volvía en sí, solo miraba atentamente el camino que aquel hombre tomó para marcharse.

\- Es tu ex?- preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-Ajá. ...B...Bora-san fué el novio por así decirlo de juvia...

\- Aún sientes algo por él?

-pués no...ya no queda nada entre nosotros...

Gray miraba atentamenteA juvia...la observaba lo más detalladamente posible...ella hablaba con un tono de nostalgia. ..¿ cómo pudo salir con ese tipo? ¿ aún lo amaría? ,Gray debía admitirlo. ...sentía algo por juvia...

\- y tú. ..me..me quieres?

-ahh?-preguntó una juvia completamente sonrojada...

Pov Gray:

-y tú. ..me...me quieres?

-ahhh?...

Mierda juré que lo había pensado, no quería decir algo tan ridículo en voz alta...tampoco sé por qué lo pensé. ...y también. ..por qué la besé. ...por algún motivo se sintió bien...me sentí cómodo con ella a mi lado...es casi...como la misma sensación que me provocaba Ur...espera qué? ?!, claro que no! Juvia no le llega ni a los talones a Ur...debo dejar de pensar estupideces. ...juvia y Ur...no son iguales...

\- por qué esa cara juvia? -traté de incubrirme...

\- ah...pues...me pareció escuchar que usted...

-NO DIJE NADA- me sonroje un poco...mi manera de expresarme es tan ridícula.

\- está bien...J...Juvia no escuchó nada de nada...A...adiós Gray-sama!

Al decir Gray-sama se puso tiesa y ya estaba dispuesta a marcharse...es verdad...me trata de evitar...por el trato...

-Juvia no te vayas.

-eh? Ah...lo siento...se está haciendo tarde y hoy vendrá. ..

-vente conmigo...te llevaré a mi casa yo..

-no gracias...- dió una sonrisa...- usted no puede tratar así a alguien a quien recién conoció. ...es irrespetuoso-

-igual vendrás conmigo...no puedo dejar que ese tipo...

-juvia sabe cuidarse.

-no me quedará de otra...eres muy Testaruda...- la tomé como si de un saco de papas se tratara y ya me disponía a irme...

-baje a juvia Gray-sama!

-tenemos que hablar.

-juvia no quiere hablar!, bajela por favor...ella recibirá una v...

-no me importa...necesito hablar contigo...

-pero no puede ser en otra ocasión? ?enserio que juvi...

-me evitarías...

Se quedo muda...al parecer le atiné al clavo. ...

-juvia...juvia tiene que...

-enserio necesito hablar contigo...no te niegues.

A pesar de no verle la cara sentí como asintió ligeramente con su cabeza...en el camino a pesar de no ser tan largo los dos guardamos silencio...sentía su respiración en mi espalda...por alguna razón esto me gustó. ..

Pov Narrador:

Al llegar a casa de Gray ambos jóvenes se acomodaron en el sofá. ...juvia jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente ya que sentía como la mirada de Gray la penetraba...

-lo siento.

\- ¿por traer a juvia a la fuerza?

-por lo que dije en frente de todos...

-no se preocupe...juvia no lo culpa de nada...es normal esa reacción - juvia se mordio el labio inferior...podía mostrarse calmada pero por dentro estaba a punto de soltar un mar de lágrimas al recordar lo que había gritado Gray...

-eres increíble-bufó gray.

-disculpe?

-te mostraste fuerte cuando estabas a punto de llorar.- la atrapó- vi como caían lágrimas cuando pasaste a mí lado...aún así demostraste lo contrario. ...te hiciste la fuerte.

Juvia lo miraba incrédula. ...

-Juvia no estaba llorando

-no mientas o te va a crecer la nariz-le dioUn pequeño golpe con sus dedos-fui un idiota...espero me perdones...

-ya le dije que-las palabras de Gray habían derrumbado a juvia, alfin alguien se había disculpado ,eran lágrimas de felicidad, ella trataba de ocultarlas tapándose con su cabello...pero no funcionó. ...en ese momento mostró que era muy débil y frágil, lo cual como consecuencia. ..

-eh...-unos brazos rodearon a Juvia, fue una sensación cálida, ella queria corresponder a aquel abrazo..

-lo siento mucho...si quieres puedes...-listo...la gota que derramó el vaso...juvia se aferró fuertemente a Gray...dejándolo sorprendido pero aliviado, le gustó por alguna razón aquel abrazo...-llorar-sonrió, la chica ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico y sollozando le dijo gracias, se quedaron por un buen rato abrazados, no se soltaban, Gray la consolaba y eso le gustó a juvia. No se sabe como...pero cuando juvia levantó su cabeza Gray secó suavemente sus lágrimas, por alguna razón eso lo llevó a acariciar la cara de la chica y aferrarla a la de él. ..se acercaron lentamente dejando poca distancia entre ellos, al momento en que casi rozan sus labios...

-Gray idiota! Abre la puerta, vine con más gente!

Ambos quedaron atónitos. ..se miraron entre ellos por un buen rato y luego sonrojados apartarón sus miradas...en sus mentes resonaba...-por poco...

Gray se dispuso a abrir la puerta y se acomodó un poco la ropa al igual que juvia, ella se quedó en el sofá en estado de shock...casi la besa su frío príncipe Por segunda vez...sintió como Gray abrió la puerta y al poco tiempo...entraron una rubia, una pelirroja, un pelirrosado y una pequeña de cabello azul, no se pidió permiso para entrar asi que Juvia se dio cuenta de que eran amigos de Gray.

-Vaya...esto sigue siendo un chiquero- dijo el pelirrosado.

-Natsu no seas así, aunque es verdad ...Gray no limpias tu casa?-dijo la rubia.

-yo encuentro que esta bien para que un ermitaño viva-todos se giraron a mirar con una gotita en sus frentes a la pelirroja.

-hola Gray-san ^^-dijo la pequeña.

Disimuladamente Gray miró a Juvia, la cual aún estaba un poco atónita, eso le recordó a Gray el casi beso y se sonrojo desviando la mirada...

-qué hacen aqui?-preguntó el tsundere.

-cómo preguntas eso? Es tu cumpleaños o no?-todos los recién llegados sonrieron,juvia se quedó pensativa. ..

-hoy no estoy de cumpleaños...mi cumpleaños es en dos días más. ...aish ustedes-Gray los miró desinteresado.

-ahhh...pues...entonces creó que igual podemos pasar?, claro si no es mucha molestia...-dijo la rubia mientras que los demás sonreían detrás de ella .

-no es..el..mhh...no..no es el mejor momento. ..-gray miró disimuladamente al sofá. ...

-qué escondes striper?-río natsu-déjame ver.

-no es nada...VETE!

ambos se agarraron de sus camisas desafiandose con las miradas, al momento en el que casi pelean un golpe los noqueo dejándolos con un derrame nasal.

-ustedes son amigos, los amigos no pelean...entendieron?-la chica pelirroja les dio una Mirada asesina lo cual provocó que ambos se abrazaran asustados y temblando.-voy a pasar-dijo la chica.

-Erza creo que te pasaste un po...-las tres chicas al pasar al salón se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Juvia,abrieron los ojos como platos, luego se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron...se acercaron a la peliazul...

-Mucho gusto, soy Erza-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo con brillos en los ojos .

-yo soy Lucy , espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo la rubia,dándole la mano a juvia.

-Yo soy Wendy, es un gusto conocerla- esta última iso una reverencia.

Juvia no sabía si contestar, la trataron muy bien a pesar de no conocerla y eso le agradó.

-mucho gusto, soy Juvia Loxar-se levantó del sofá y también dio una reverencia a las chicas.

Por la entrada venían Natsu y Gray molidos, Natsu al mirar a Juvia soltó a Gray dejándolo tirado en el suelo, corrió hacia juvia, la observó detenidamente...

-oh...eres la chica de hoy en la tarde verdad?- juvia no sabía si responder, si es que Natsu se estaba burlando de ella o si el estaba siendo buena persona- Gracias por hoy -sonrió el pelirrosado mostrando una gran sonrisa-después de que te fueras pude golpear a la mayoría de los idiotas que estaban en el pasillo...hace tanto que no me divertía jajajaja- simplemente asombrada, Natsu la ayudó indirectamente haciéndola sentir un poco mejor.

-ahh...por eso es que estabas peleando...ya veo...me disculpo por después castigarte Natsu-dijo avergonzada Erza.

-castigar?Erza lo agarraste a palos detrás de la Academia-decía lucy con una gotita en su frente.

-como presidenta debo evitar la violencia en nuestra Academia.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Erza sonriendo orgullosa y Wendy se percató de algo.

-dónde está Gray-san?-dijo la pequeña.

Gray aún estaba noqueado, Al darse cuenta todos, Erza lo levantó como si nada, como si Gray fuera una pluma.-lo llevaré a su cuarto para que duerma-todos miraron como Erza subió rápidamente por la escalera y volvió de la misma forma.

-Y bien...retomando el tema...Juvia eres la novia de Gray?-las tres chicas, Juvia,Lucy y Wendy quedaron un poco aturdidas y Natsu despreocupado.

-se equivoca Erza-sama -dijo Juvia sonrojada.

-solo dime Erza-dijo feliz con ambas manos en su cintura.

-pues...no somos nada Erza-san, Gray-sama solo ayudó a Juvia con un problema...

-¿qué tipo de problema?-preguntaron curiosas Lucy y Wendy.

-Pues...Juvia...tiene una especie de acosador por así decirlo...

-es loki?-pregunto Natsu asombrado.

-qué? ...no..no...nisiquiera conozco a esa persona...es el ex-novio de juvia...-dijo tímida jugando con sus dedos.

-in...increíble. ...Haz tenido novio...-decía Erza asombrada.-deberías aprender de ella Lucy.

-Erza!-dijo lucy sonrojada y a punto de llorar decepcionada de si misma mirando indirectamente a Natsu, y este ni cuenta se daba... .n.

Todos se rieron incluyendo juvia. ...por alguna razón ese círculo de amigos la hacía feliz, era acogedor y cálido además de reconfortante, siguieron así por mucho tiempo, riéndose y compartiendo, cosa que llegó a despertar a Gray, se levantó aturdido de su cama y notó como se la estaban pasando bien, sonrió al escuchar la risa de Juvia provocada por lo que Erza contaba y también por las tonterías que Natsu hacía, eso le sacó una sonrisa al chico...luego tocó sus labios y recordó lo que por poco pasa con Juvia, se quedo mudo y quieto además de pensativo¿ qué habría pasado si sus amigos no hubieran llegado?, el se conocía bien, sabía que con otras chicas después del beso viene la cama ( o sí. ...Gray no es virgen o casto .-.), pero con juvia no pensó en cometer lo mismo...era diferente de las otras chicas con las que se había acostado y después olvidado, todo pensamiento se fue cuando escuchó a Erza...

-Juvia. ...

-ah...diga Erza-san

-tengo unas fotos de Gray cuando era bebé. ..¿quieres verlas? , tiene unas pompitas tan adora...

Listo! Gray partió corriendo hacía abajo llegando al salón e interrumpiendo a Erza.

-Creo que es Hora de que se vayan- les dijo a sus amigos un poco agitado,señalando uno por uno empezó- Erza! Tu debes hablar por chat con jellal, recuerda que más o menos por estas horas se conecta.-quedó asombrada y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Lucy!, Levy se juntaria contigo hoy en la biblioteca!-la rubia recordó que tenía una cita con una amiga.

Wendy!grandine se va a enojar si no llegas temprano- la niña tragó ondo.

Natsu!-se quedo mirando al chico pelirrosado pensando en que decir-debes jugar lol!-es Verdad Natsu se alteró, él y Erza agarraron a la rubia y a la pequeña, salieron apurados, como si corrieran una maratón tomando caminos diferentes. Solo quedaban dos personas en aquella casa...

\- pues Juvia ahora si se va, adiós Gray-sa..

\- d...dónde vives?

-cómo? -dijo sorprendida y sonrojada.

\- es tarde y por aquí es peligroso recuerda...te llevaré a tu casa.

''Te llevaré a tu casa''

''Te llevaré a tu casa ''

"Te amo Juvia"

-Juviiii-la chica se dejó llevar por su imaginación.

-Estás bien?-preguntó Gray .

-ah...em...si...jaa..-se logró calmar la pobre-.

Ya casi llegaban a la casa de la chica,Gray le fue preguntando en el camino a Juvia qué cosas habían dicho sus amigos, juvia se negaba a decirle ya que había prometido guardar silencio a la pelirroja. Estaban en la puerta, era una especie de casa-departamento, lucía bien, cuando Juvia se queria despedir...

-olvida el trato-dijo el tsundere- no negaré que te conozco y espero que tú también lo hagas.

\- muchas gracias Gray-sama...no sabe cuanto se lo agradece Juvia, Gracias a usted ella pudo conocer a Erza-san, a Lucy-san, a Wendy-san y a Natsu-san-lo tomó de las manos inesperadamente y las aferró a su pecho.-desde ahora, Juvia se esforzara mucho!.

-eso espero...por cierto...-tomó una pausa el chico.

-diga Gray- sama.

-cualquier problema que tengas...mm..pues...antes de contárselo a cualquiera. ...el primero tendré que ser yo...-la despeino y se marchó. ..dejando a una chica completamente felíz-adiós juvia Nos veremos mañana...no dudes en juntarte con las chicas...al parecer ya te quieren- y así con una sonrisa leve bañada en la luz de la tarde , el chico se fue despidiéndose con la mano en alto.

Juvia entró a su hogar completamente felíz. ...mañana todo sería distinto...ahora sus lágrimas serían de felicidad...

-por qué tardaste tanto mujer?-una voz masculina dentro de la casa llamó la atención de Juvia. ...era alguien de cabello largo, desordenado y negro...era..

-Gajeel-kun!

.

.

.

.

.

Lo sé es corto el capítulo pero no me culpen uwu

Me enferme , contrage un virus y todo eso :c...

Aún así seguiré escribiendo n.n...


	7. Aviso importante :3

A quienes leen mi fic nwn:

No pongan traducir al español o no dejen que la pag se traduzca...eso es lo que me arruina todito ;-;

Y pos...necesito algunos consejos

Más que nada...no soy experta en lo de lemon y eso...así que si pueden ayudarme -w-'

Bye bye


End file.
